


Lucky's Day

by PlatinumRoseLady



Series: Part One of the Luckyverse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Dean Being a Hard-Ass (But Not Really), Everything's Better With a Kitten!, Fluff, Gen, Sam Being a Total Softy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumRoseLady/pseuds/PlatinumRoseLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beginning of the Luckyverse.  Set in Season 5, but going a little (okay a lot) AU.  The Winchesters have gained a traveling companion, and (surprise) Dean's not really happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky's Day

A week.

It had been a week since Tall One had found him, a lonely and terrified little ball of ebony fur. Shivering and starving behind a motel, too weak to move, almost too weak to cry, but he’d managed to be heard. He’d been so frightened at first; certain Tall One would harm him, like all the others of his kind since he’d been born. Been ripped from Mother, left in a box to starve with some rags that had faintly smelled like her.

“Hey, little guy! Where’d you come from, huh?”

It was his voice that convinced him Tall One was different. He was Special. His voice was kind and soothing; his hands when he lifted him into his arms were huge, yet so tender. He tried to tell Tall One his story, but he’d been too hungry, too tired.

He had passed out against Tall One’s chest, the beating of the man’s heart filling his little body, Tall One’s voice calling out in panic to someone called “Dean”.

That was Then Time. Then Time was a bad time and the tiny black kitten decided he wouldn’t think about it anymore.

Now Time was better. Now Time meant traveling with Sam, sitting on his lap in the Black Shiny Thing That Purred. He knew now that Tall One was called “Sam” by Dean, who was not as tall but very snarly. At least sometimes Dean called him “Sam”; sometimes he called him “Samantha”, and sometimes he called him “Bitch”. Then Sam would call Dean “Jerk”, and after that they would grin at each other.

It confused the kitten to no end, but since he’d decided Humans were a curious race, he decided to just go with it.

Sam had named him the very same night he’d found him. After Sam had wrapped him in a towel to keep him warm, after the yummiest meal he’d ever had of something called “chicken”, he lay satiated and safe on his human’s lap. Because Sam was, now and forever more, his Human. He rolled over on his back, just so Sam could rub his very full little stomach.

The kitten hoped Sam knew what an honor he was bestowing. Sam smiled and gently, so gently began to stroke his belly. He laughed when the small being purred. “You need a name –“

“No, he doesn’t” Dean said, looking up from his guns. He’d been in a foul mood since Sam had brought the furball back to the room, and that innocent remark seemed to set him off worse. “He doesn’t need a name ‘cause he’s not staying.” 

“Dean, someone abandoned him. Left him in a box to die. We’re not leaving him, and I’m not budging on this!” Sam hadn’t even used the Puppy Eyes this time. He was not giving up the tiny creature nestled in his lap, and that was that.

Dean had glared at the kitten, who tried his best to glare back. Glaring upside-down with a tummy that was now being softly tickled wasn’t easy, but the little being managed. Dean sighed, “Fine. Just keep it under control.” He then pointed at the kitten. “You are one lucky little son of a –“

“Lucky! That’s perfect!” Sam picked the kitten up so he could look into its deep green eyes. “What do you think, fella? You like that name?” The kitten purred almost as loud as the Impala, and took a playful swipe at Sam’s wiggling fingers. “Great! ‘Lucky’ it is.” 

That night Lucky slept on Sam’s pillow, with a contented belly and a new name. He wasn’t sure which he liked having more, but he DID know one thing.

Sam was Good. Sam was Salvation. He loved Sam.

Dean… was another story. 

That was a week ago. In that time Lucky learned many things. He learned that the Black Shiny Thing That Purred was called an “Impala” and he was convinced that Dean loved it more than anything in the whole world besides Sam. Dean had told Sam that if Lucky scratched the seats he’d kick Sam’s ass, so he was very careful in the Impala to never ever EVER use his claws. 

Lucky didn’t want Sam to get into trouble over him.

The kitten also learned that Sam and Dean were very brave Humans. They were trying to stop someone called “Lucifer” (Lucky wasn’t sure who that was, but the very name made his fur stand up, so he must be Very Bad), and that they were warriors. He learned that Sam and Dean fought against the Bad Things That Lived In The Dark. It made Lucky proud that he could ride with them. This past week most of the time had been spent in the Impala, but now they were in a town researching something called a “Case”. He wasn’t sure what that was, but if it was important to Sam it was important to him. 

There were other things that were important to Lucky as well. Being a very orderly kitten, he had divided those two things in his mind. One was the Easy Thing, the other the Hard Thing.

The Easy Thing was Make Sam Happy. He found out he could do that just by playing little games, like when he tried to catch the string that Sam dangled over his head just out of reach. Or when he chased his tail; he thought it was a rather silly game (he knew very well his tail wasn’t going anyplace), but for some reason that game made Sam laugh, and that made him doubly happy. Sometimes it was just doing nothing at all, just letting Sam hold him and pet him as he talked when Dean wasn’t there. Sometimes Sam didn’t talk, just held him, and Lucky could feel the Sadness, the Guilt, pour from his Human. When that happened he would butt his head against Sam’s chin (which was quite a reach) and he would purr and snuggle against the man, so the Sadness and Guilt would flee. 

The Hard Thing was Get Dean To Like Him. Dean didn’t want him around. That was very clear. He would glare at him, and Lucky had no idea why. He wasn’t mean to the kitten, didn’t kick him or pull on his tail. In fact Dean didn’t touch him at all, would go out of his way NOT to touch him, in fact. That confused Lucky terribly – didn’t Dean know he was soft and fuzzy? He was MADE to be cuddled, and he was more than willing to share being petted by both humans, yet Dean resisted. 

Lucky didn’t understand that, and it made him a little sad. 

Now they were in another motel, Sam smuggling him in inside his jacket. Lucky loved being in Sam’s jacket so much he’d start purring against his human’s chest, and Sam would smile. After they stowed their gear, Sam said he was going to take a shower. 

He gently placed Lucky on his bed, scratching the puffball between his ears. “You be good now, okay? Don’t bug Dean.”

The kitten looked over at Dean, who was flipping through television channels in a distracted manner. He looked back at Sam and “meowed” quietly, snuggling down on the bed. Sam grinned and disappeared into the bathroom.

Leaving him alone with Dean. Or as Lucky liked to think of him “Snarly.”

He knew Dean was ignoring him – he could just FEEL it pouring off the Human, and it was starting to tick him off. He walked to the edge of the bed and was about to jump off when Dean suddenly got up to get a beer.

The motion started Lucky so he tumbled straight off the bed. There was a sharp intake of breath, and before he hit the floor he was caught by a pair of powerful hands. Lucky was a little dizzy, but otherwise unhurt, but now he realized where he was - in Dean’s grasp. The kitten began to tremble, until he realized something so shocking he went utterly still.

Dean was trembling, too. 

“Are you okay? You didn’t hurt yourself? Sam would KILL me if you… and I’m talking to a cat.” The man sighed, holding the animal to his chest without even noticing. “Dean Winchester, you have officially lost your marbles. I don’t –“ he broke off, stunned.

The ball of fluff was purring. Happily snuggled against his chest, Lucky was purring away, the scare forgotten, like he didn’t have a care in the world.

Dean swallowed, sat down on his bed. Without thinking, he began to pet the kitten’s soft fur, his eyes looking someplace Lucky couldn’t see, someplace in the past. “We were gonna get a kitten, you know. Dad had thought that getting a pet was a good idea, would teach me how to be responsible. He wanted a dog, but Mom… Mom wanted a kitten. And so did I. Then the fire… and…” Dean stopped petting, looked down into the innocent eyes looking up at him. “I just didn’t want to get close to you because everything, everyone I-I care about…”

“I never knew all that.” Dean and Lucky both turned and regarded, Sam, dressed in a t-shirt and sweats. His eyes were wet, and now that Lucky noticed, so were Dean’s. Sam walked over and sat down on the bed next to his brother. “Why didn’t you ever tell me..?”

“What would’ve been the point?” Dean quickly scrubbed his hand over his eyes and the wetness was gone, but the sorrow was still there. “Didn’t stop you from going, couldn’t keep you from getting k-“Dean’s lips clamped shut, trying to hold in his pain.

“Dean, I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere.” Sam chuckled softly. “You’re stuck with me, bro.”

Lucky meowed, a full-throated sound that pretty much was the feline equivalent of “Me, too!”, and Sam laughed louder, even though his eyes were still wet. “Looks like you made a friend, finally.”

Dean picked Lucky from his lap, held him out to Sam, who shook his head.

“Why don’t you play with him for a little while?”

“Can I?”

“Sure… if he’ll let you” Sam’s voice had taken on a slightly teasing tone.

Lucky’s response was to wriggle out of Dean’s grip, then when he hit the bed he turned and, with a quick leap, landed on the elder Winchester’s lap. The smile that lit up Dean’s face was nearly blinding; he almost looked four years old again.

“Y’know, you really are pretty soft...” he addressed the purring puffball on his lap.

Sam climbed onto his own bed, watching Dean bond with the sweet little creature that had won over both hunters.

It may have been nighttime, but it sure seemed like a Lucky sort of day.


End file.
